


Chocolatey Goodness

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Hand Jobs, No actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has something he needs to tell Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolatey Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god do, I suck at comedy. Apologies in advance.

Stiles sighed, one of those deeply satisfied, all-encompassing body sighs, and sank into the bed as the last of the tremors from his orgasm subsided.  Chest rising and falling as he slowly regained his regular breathing, Stiles dazedly patted around on his mattress until he came up with a sock, and he cleaned himself up a bit.

 

After a quick trip and rinse in the bathroom, he settled back against his covers, pleasantly relaxed and ready to drift off into sweet sleepy oblivion.  But a certain scent caught his attention, his eyes snapping open the moment he’d pegged it in his memory.

 

“Oh my god…” His lips twisted up in a grin, and he immediately reached for his phone.  “I have to tell Scott.” Halfway through dialing the other boy’s number, Stiles paused.  “Or wait, is this weird?  Guys talk about this stuff, right?” He chewed on the inside of his cheek before shrugging and continuing.

 

He bounced his feet on the mattress impatiently as he waited through three and a half rings for Scott to pick up.

 

“Stiles?  What’s up?  Oh, you’re—”

 

“Okay, before you say anything more, I have to tell you something amazing.  And I know this way overshoots the range of bro-hood and delves stupid far into girly truth or dare truth sharing but dude. _Dude._ ” Stiles paused for dramatic effect.  “Just masturbated with cocoa butter lotion.  It’s like cocoa pebbles just gave me a handjob.”

 

There was a distinct choking sound on the other end of the line and Stiles grinned, feeling pleased with himself for having managed to stun his friend.  That didn’t happen nearly enough these days.  Guess all the growing of fur in places fur shouldn’t be allowed to grow decreased the shock factor of most things.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles froze. Oh shit. No. No no no.  That did not just, no, that is not the voice Stiles thought it was.  No way.  Scott must have gotten a sore throat.

 

“…Scott?” The name barely managed to squeak out past the pants-pissing fear that filled his entire being.

 

“Try again.”

 

Stiles did not… _eep_ , per se, but he’d sure as hell never hung up a phone so fast in his life.  A few seconds later, his phone twinkled with an incoming text and he eyed the device with pure horror.

 

Barely managing to convince himself to look rather than completely destroy his phone, he opened the message.

 

_Dude.  I tried to tell you but you interrupted.  I had you on speakerphone cuz Derek’s here._

 

Oh, thanks, Scott. Stiles hadn’t noticed that.  His phone chimed again.

 

_Pack meeting, tomorrow night.  Come with Scott._

 

Oh god, seriously?  Did he have to?  How did Derek do it?  Stiles could barely think past the blood rushing embarrassment in his head.  Mortified, he tossed the phone away from himself and buried his face into a pillow, wishing his body wouldn’t reflexively stop him from trying to smother himself to death.

 

Tomorrow was a pack meeting.

 

Tomorrow was gonna suck.


End file.
